Drawn and Quartered
Synopsis Mary Suffers The Consequences of Her Actions In the aftermath of the Plague, a powerful Lord (Craig Parker) discovers that Mary was responsible for the death of his son and demands vengeance, testing the loyalties of Mary, Francis and Catherine. Francis returns to the castle with Lola and their newborn son, creating tension with Mary. Greer is torn by her loyalty to her fiancé, Lord Castleroy, who blames Leith for his daughter’s demise. Meanwhile, Kenna urges Bash to be formally recognized in his new role. Quotes Queen Catherine: One bedroom for husband and wife? Good luck to both of you with that. King Francis: I don't want to hurt you, but I don't want to repeat history Queen Mary: Then don't! Lord Narcisse: We are the outside world, and we surround you. Queen Mary: Out of all the people you could have slept with, did it have to be one of my ladies? One of my closes friends?! Louis Condé: If you bow to Narcisse now, you'll be doing it for the rest of your rule. Greer Norwood: I pray the day will come, when I no longer regret that I loved you. Leith Bayard: ...And if you go, don't come back. Nostradamus: Are you going to share your plan with me? Louis Condé: Innocent men won't die alone. You won't die alone. Nostradamus: You think you're untouchable, that your sins will stay buried, but they don't. Lord Narcisse: We'll see who's death is more painful. Yours, or my sons. Nostradamus: I've seen your death. You suffer too. King Francis: I don't like you- Lord Narcisse: I don't care! Queen Catherine: He will never be king, but he might be your only chance at being a father and I can promise you that raising him will be the singular joy of your life. Notes * King Henry and Yvette Castleroy are both mentioned, but do not appear. * The tomb stone of King Henry II and Lady Yvette Castleroy are shown. * Lola and Francis find a safe heavan with Louis Condé and their son, John Philip. However, King Francis decided to keep his son in his life. * Lola had a brother named Robert. * Lord Castleroy first name is revealed to be Aloysius * Lord Castleroy has 5 children, including Gemma. * Lord Castleroy and Greer's wedding is put on hold. * King Francis believes he possibly saw his father's ghost, inside his child's nanny, Caroline DeNani. * Nostradamus saw Lord Narcisse' death, stating it would be painful and witnessed it in a Prediction. Death Toll Death Count. Kill Count. * 0'' Trivia * Two of the Promotional Images released for ''Drawn and Quatereered were of Torrance Coombs as Sebastian. Both those stills were from deleted scenes of the episode, but are on the DVD release. * Mary wore a Notte by Marchesa Black Draped Tulle Lace Gown, and a Marchesa Embroidered Lace Tiered Gown. with her signature Jennifer Behr Pegasus Headband Fashion.Mary Stuart's Fashion Style. Historical Notes * Catherine remarked how odd it was for Francis and Mary to share their chambers. It was incredibly rare for royal couples to share their private rooms. Gallery Drawn and Quartered - Promotional image V.jpg Drawn and Quartered - Promotional image VI.jpg Drawn and Quartered - Promotional image VII.jpg Drawn and Quartered - Promotional image.jpg Drawn and Quartered - Promotional image II.jpg Drawn and Quartered - Promotional image I.jpg Drawn and Quartered - Promotional image III.jpg|''(Deleted Scene)'' Drawn and Quartered - Promotional image IIII.jpg|''(Deleted Scene)'' Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | King Francis |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Greer Kinross |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Jonathan Keltz | colspan="2" | Leith Bayard |- | Sean Teale | colspan="2" | Louis Condé |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Rossif Sutherland | colspan="2" | Nostradamus |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Michael Therriault | colspan="2" | Lord Castleroy |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | Jane Spidell | Nanny | |- | Kjartan Hewitt | colspan="2" | Eduard Narcisse |- | Carter Siddall | colspan="2" | Survivor |- | Ian Fischer | colspan="2" | Gravedigger |- | Natalia Payne | colspan="2" | Mystery Woman |- | Mathew Edison | colspan="2" | Father Lucien |- | Reed Clark | colspan="2" | Lead Guard |- | Tom Barnett | colspan="2" | Head Guard #1 |- | Robbert B. Kennedy | colspan="2" | Head Guard #2 |- Videos References }} Category:Season 2 Category:Episode